The Destiny of the Sayians
by budderherojr
Summary: 1000 years after goku defeated buu the sayian race is back to its former glory. They've wished back planet vegeta though they are no longer controled by Frieza. Read to see how they now live.
1. Chapter 1

AN This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me how its going so far.

As my mentor shoots through the sky with me close behind he suddenly frowns. "We're probably going to have to go to the back again i'm pretty sure the're fighting again," he tells me annoyed. "Again!" I replies in disbelief. As we see the huge training center in a distance, he comes to uproot stop. I ram into him confused why'd he stop? I look at him for answer now I see his expression looking worried. "Something's wrong I sense two power levels but on decreasing quick!" He explained. "Then let's hurry now!" I say as I pick up the power levels too. An we shoot to the power levels.

As we land I see a boy around my age laying completely still. Oh no we're too late!, I think to myself. Seeing my shocked face my mentor says "don't worry there's still a bit of ki left i'm sensing from him so he's probably alive," he comforts me. My mentor looks at the culprit he has a hair style like Raditz's's only a bit shorter he's wearing a brown chest plate where the shoulder pads don't stick out and blue leggings. His power level was off the charts! "Why did you attack this boy?"my mentor demanded. "Ha he was to soft not to mention weakling" the being laughed. "Kale take the boy someplace safe I'i'll take care of him," he ordered. I picked boy up and flew us to the roof. I knew a big fight was about to begin.

I take sometime to look at the boys features he has hair that jags out toward the end and a chest plate like the other sayion only green and blue pants. I turned to watch the battle the sayion laughs and says "how dare you challenge me witness my true power is key grew and his power level greatly increased. My mentor gets in his fighting stance only not to be surprised when the sayion tried to rush him. He dodged an came back with a round kick it connected the sayion bent in pain. He quickly to advantage and charge a ki blast that nailed the sayion in chest his power level dropped back to its original form and the sayion collapsed. He walked up to the fallen warrior. "Your lucky the boy managed to live or you'd be dead right now. We took the boy and went home.


	2. Chapter 2 Returning Memorys

I woke up with two unfamiliar people staring at me. I can't remember anything that happen before today. A boy near my age walk toward me. "Hi my name is Kale and this is my mentor Rider,"He explains. He sees I'm still confused and looks at Rider. "Do you remember anything of yesterday or anything at all!? " Rider asked. I shake my head still not sure I can trust them. "Mabey if we give you a description of the sayian we saw it'll refresh your memory," Kale suggested thoughtfully. "Mabey let's try at least," Rider said.

Rider and Kale told the tale to the unknown boy of how they found him unconscious at the mercy of a ruthless sayian.

"Hey Rider i've got an idea!" Kale shouted. " Do you think a senzu bean can help him?" he asked. "Hey that might work i'll get one!" Rider said thoughtfully. I felt the power flow back into me returning my memorys. "It's time I gave you a proper introduction,"I told them. "My name is Kaden," I said. I heard Kale tell his mentor something but I could'nt make out the words. "It's come to my attention you and Kale have similar power levels, i'd like to invite you to train with us," he said. I thought for a moment and figured i've got nowhere to go. "Ok" I said. "Training starts tomorrow!"he announced as we went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Training Begans

Chapt. 3

I woke up to the sound of Rider screaming "Wake up it's time to start training," I watched amused as Kale rolled of the bed then jumped up alert. I put my armour on as Kale put on training clothes in a different room. Rider was already dressed. We went out the house and Rider and Kale started flying to who knows where. I new I better follow them and jumped up and flew after them. We landed on a roundish flat platform. A namekian bowed in greeting "Hello Rider back again? I see you have a new apprentice,! "Hey Dende! This is Kaden he'll be training with us now" Rider told him and bowed too. We went to two large doors "Welcome to Hyberbolic Time Chamber or for short TC.," Kale told me. When went in I noticed how it seemed to be an never ending room. "Let's start with a spar against Kale to test your strength!" Rider suggested. I tightened by scouter and got in my own fighting stance as Kale flew up to gain some distance.

I rush at kale then at the I last moment jumped over him and charged a ki blast which nailed him i'm the back. He fell backwards he seemed caught out of breath so I decided to rush him for real. Then I heard him scream out no where "FINAL BLASTER". It connected I wasn't blocking so flew I backwards. I didn't have enough ki to recover so I was thrown into cliff. After a bit of queasiness I got up ready to give Kale a run for his money. Then suddenly I saw a ki blast headed my way. I dodged it. "Well done!" I heard a familar voice congratulate. "You!" I yelled clutching my fist angrily. "Oh don't worry about interfering this time I brought a Friend,"


	4. Chapter 4 An Enemy Returns With a Friend

Chapt 4 A Enemy returns with a friend?

I knew I hit Kaden hard but it had been 15 minutes something was wrong. I saw him fighting someone I had a strange feeling I should help but I didn't no why. So far he had the upper hand he was handling his opponent well. Then I heard a weird noise and suddenly someone was behind him. Kaden had knocked his original opponent back and was surprised when someone screamed "SUPER NOVA" this time he turned around and yelled "NION BEAM".

The beams clashed pushing each other back and forth. Finally the beams fused and headed towards Kaden. He managed to block but was very weak. All right he's all yours Zeke the attacker said throwing his body over to him like a rag doll. "Blazing sword" He screamed I watched in horror as he now wheeled a blade made ki. He sliced in diced at Kaden widleling away his life slowly just to torture him. I watched his lifeless body fall to the ground I ran to him. I felt no heart beat.

"KADEN" I yelled. A tear went down my cheek "nnno please no" I stuttered. I was on my knees tears fluently rolling down my cheek. "Haha what's wrong?" Zeke taunted. Anger filled my veins KA ME HA ME HA I screamed. Zeke eyes lit up in horror. His body was literally desinagrated.

"Why you little," snarled his friend. I knew right then and there I'd die a ruthless, painful, death. He gripped my throat and choked me viciously. I knew it was over. At least I avenged Kaden. My senses were numbing. The worst part was I knew he was enjoying every bit of this. Where were they I thought Kale said he'd get Kaden what was going on!? I thought frustrated. I tried to sense their power level I only sense Kale and some elses. I flew to them as quickly as possible. What I saw was terrifying Kaden body on the ground lifeless. A destroyed cliff. And finally Kale slowly but surly getting choked to death. "Hey what's goinging on here!?" I asked. As you can imagine I had a lot of questions,but still no answers. I shot a ki blast at he sayian choking Kale. Kale naturally gasp for breath,but was kicked aside by the sayian. "WHAT HAPPEND HERE!" I screamed looking at the sayain. "I happend," the sayain replied smiling. "THEN TAKE THIS, ENDING CANON!"the blood thirsty sayain eyes lit up. He was no longer smiling as the blast connected. I knew he was getting away but right then I didn't care. I picked Kale and Kaden's bodies and put them over my shoulder. I knew I had to try a move Dende showed me. I put two fingers on my forehead to focus and searched for Dende's ki. Faster then the speed of light I was at the Look Out. Dende didn't say anything as I layed Kale down for him to heal him. Kale jump up. "Wwhere's Kaden is he okay?" grief flooded his eyes when he saw Kaden's body. What am supposed to do now I thought. I sighed feeling as if the world was against me.


End file.
